


Nothing to be ashamed of

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Arachnophobia, Caring, Fluff, M/M, Protective Magnus Bane, talking things out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22016926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Alec is being laughed for his fear of spiders.  Magnus is there to make sure to let him know there's nothing to he ashamed of - everyone is afraid of something.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 6
Kudos: 96





	Nothing to be ashamed of

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jenifer_Cullen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenifer_Cullen/gifts).



Magnus found Alec in the living room and the hunter didn’t look too happy. Usually, when Magnus would portal himself back home, Alec would immediately run to him and give him a big hug or a kiss, but this time, he did none of the above. Instead, he was just sitting down on the couch, looking in front of himself and was just thinking; he looked upset. Angry and even sad, maybe a little bit, Magnus pressing his lips together and his eyes darkened -  _ who hurt his Alexander like this?  _ His protection over Alec was strong, just like Alexander’s was over him and he just quickly put his bag down and went over to Alec’s side, who was still sitting and just sighing. He managed a little smile when he noticed Magnus, but it disappeared as quickly as it appeared and Magnus sat down next to Alec, taking his hand into his and just shook his head, linking their hands together.

Magnus didn’t need to ask any questions because he could already tell that his boyfriend was upset and whatever happened, it had to be pretty personal. Alec was usually bitching when someone pissed him off, but when things got personal to him, he was just silent and minding his own business. Alec was happy to see his boyfriend back home and he just squeezed Magnus’ hand when he could see that Magnus’ eyes were searching for answers in his and he just looked away, because the matter was embarrassing. He was embarrassed that such a little thing got to him so much, but it piled up and piled up. He was usually the butt of the joke about that and he just… did not like it. He wished people would knock it off, but they never did and he just shook his head. That day he just snapped because it got to the point that he couldn’t keep it in anymore.

‘’Alexander, talk to me,’’ said Magnus and his thumb was gently caressing the back of Alec’s palm. Alec only shrugged and then managed a little smile. He didn’t want to bother Magnus, but then again, he knew that he wouldn’t be bothering him at all. If anything, Magnus would be upset if he shut him out, but at the same time, he didn’t want to be spoiling the mood. Just like him, Magnus probably had a long day as well and just wanted to unwind, not listen to his problems and he just sighed. ‘’No, no, angel, tell me what happened - that is if you want. You can tell me everything,’’ he said and then started thinking about a way to make Alec smile, just a little bit would be enough for the time being. ‘’Just who do I have to strangle this time?’’ he asked and Alec managed to chuckle a little bit.

Alec loved how protective Magnus was of him and it went both ways. Alec was ready to strike if someone looked Magnus the wrong way, so both of them were  _ very _ protective of each other. Alec usually didn’t feel so vulnerable, but this was something that he was trying to deal with for a long time, he really wanted to overcome his fear, but it was impossible and it was just… he should have grown out of it and he just nibbled on his lower lip. ‘’Nothing much,’’ said Alec. ‘’I’ll be okay,’’ he said and then hummed. ‘’Strangle Raj, though,’’ he said and Magnus’ jaw dropped -  _ what did the fucker did this time?  _ Magnus couldn’t believe that the idiot got to Alec, but it had to be something serious and he just… he was so mad that he barely restrained himself from portalling over to the Institute to kick the idiot’s ass. Oh, he so deserved it and then he managed a little smile. He needed to be there for Alec.

‘’Okay, what did the idiot do this time?’’ he asked and then pressed his lips together. Alec looked up at Magnus’ face and he could see that his warlock was very angry - as he should be. Alec was also very angry because he was just… so done with him and he just shook his head. ‘’No? That’s okay too, Alexander, you don’t have to talk about it,’’ said Magnus and then snuggled closer to his boyfriend, still holding onto his hand and with his other one, Magnus gently cupped Alec’s cheek and the hunter nuzzled into the touch. ‘’Forget about him, he’s a dick anyways,’’ he said and kissed Alec’s nose. ‘’You’re ten times better than him… not ten times, but like million times better than him’’ said Magnus and Alec nodded. Yes, that was very much true and he was well aware of it. Raj sucked and he was probably just self-conscious and jealous if tearing people down brought such joy to him. 

‘’I know,’’ said Alec and Magnus happily smiled. That was good, Alec deserved everything nice and just as he was about to tell him how he wanted to pamper him for the rest of the day, Alec finally spoke up what was on his mind, because it was bothering him. ‘’Hey, Magnus?’’ asked Alec and Magnus looked at him, gently cupping his cheek again, his thumb then caressing Alec’s cheek softly and he didn’t let go this time. ‘’How pathetic is it of me to be dealing with demons on daily basis, but then being scared of spiders?’’ he asked and Magnus’ jaw dropped because…  _ did Raj make fun of Alec because of that?  _ Anger boiling, Magnus managed to calm down enough and he then just shook his head.

‘’I… did Raj call you pathetic, because I’ll go there and-’’ started Magnus and then stopped talking because he really needed to calm down. ‘’You’re not pathetic, Alexander, if Raj said anything, he should go suck it or-’’ he started, but Alec only shook his head because even if Raj started it today, it was more than that. It happened a lot, people making fun how the Head of the Institute was a fearless warrior in the missions, but then couldn’t pass by the smallest spider in sight. Alec gulped and then just clasped his hands together.

‘’I mean, yeah, Raj started it today, but,’’ said Alec and shook his head. ‘’It’s more than that, you know? I’m always a butt of a joke,’’ he said. ‘’I know people don’t do it with the intent to hurt me - like Jace for example. It’s a joke, I get that, but,’’ he said and just shook his head. ‘’Usually, it doesn’t bother me… but today I’ve had it enough and just,’’ said Alec, trying to think of a way to properly convey his feelings, but Magnus got what he meant. He never made fun of Alec for having arachnophobia, never laughed at him, but there were a few instances in which he caught some of their friends doing so. ‘’I don’t know - it’s pathetic. Today we had to go to the weaponry room to get ready for the mission and there… there was a spider on the door. I couldn’t even open the door and-’’ he said and shook his head. ‘’See, I’m fucking pathetic,’’ he said and Magnus pressed his lips together.  _ He wanted to smite everyone who dared to laugh at Alec’s arachnophobia.  _

‘’Angel,’’ said Magnus and Alec looked at him. ‘’Arachnophobia is a real thing,’’ said Magnus and Alec nodded, because he knew that it was. Still, he wished he could get over it, but- ‘’And whoever says it’s  _ irrational  _ fear of spiders, they’re a liar because spiders are just…  _ nope _ ,’’ said Magnus, trying to keep the mood light and it was helping a little bit. ‘’You shouldn’t be ashamed of it,’’ said Magnus and Alec huffed -  _ by the angel, how much he loved this man.  _ He was literally the only one that understood him so well. ‘’And people laughing are just… ignorant. I also believe that Jace and the others aren’t trying to hurt you, but it’s still insensitive. As for Raj, it’s a whole different story and I’ll burn his ass off,’’ said Magnus and Alec giggled.

‘’Magnus-’’

‘’Besides,’’ said Magnus and shook his head. ‘’Everyone has something they’re afraid of,’’ said Magnus and Alec looked at him. 

‘’Like your acid washed jeans?’’ asked Alec and Magnus snorted. 

‘’Ah, that,’’ said Magnus and shook his head. ‘’That’s a bit of a quirk, for a real fear of mine is being left behind, as you know,’’ said Magnus and Alec stopped laughing and he nodded. They’ve had that talk before and he quickly held onto Magnus’ hand - he didn’t say anything, Mangus knowing Alec would never leave him and he just smiled. ‘’I have you now, but there are still times that I’m afraid… and it’s completely irrational because I know you love me and you’d never leave me, but it’s just how it is and I’m working on it,’’ said Magnus and Alec bit onto his lip. 

‘’Yeah,’’ said Alec. ‘’Never leaving you.’’

‘’I know,’’ said Magnus, closing his eyes and he leaned in to press a little kiss on top of Alec’s lips. ‘’And you shouldn’t be embarrassed of it,’’ said Magnus and Alec chewed on his lip. ‘’Because there’s nothing to be embarrassed about,’’ said Magnus and Alec huffed, but then nodded.  _ Okay, maybe Magnus was right _ , because he really couldn’t stop it. He tried so hard, but… ‘’Also,’’ said Magnus and smiled softly. ‘’It’s not pathetic at all,’’ he carried on. ‘’It’s completely okay and you shouldn’t feel pressured to deal with it if you’re not comfortable with it,’’ said Magnus. ‘’I’m always there if you need to get rid of those pesky things - you know I’d never laugh at you,’’ said Magnus and winked. Alec nodded, he was emotional, because Magnus was so freaking amazing and understanding. 

‘’You’re so amazing,’’ muttered Alec, in awe.

‘’For being a supportive and loving boyfriend?’’ asked Magnus as a smile tugged on his lips. ‘’That’s a given, you know you can always count on me,’’ said Magnus. ‘’Never feel like there are things that you can’t tell me, I’ll never judge you, I can promise you that,’’ said Magnus and Alec was now… even more emotional, to the point of having a lump in his throat and he shuddered. 

‘’Fuck, I love you so much,’’ said Alec and crushed their lips together.

‘’Love you too, Alexander,’’ said Magnus and then smiled as they pulled away. ‘’So, what do you want me to do about Raj?’’ asked Magnus, snapping his fingers and there was  _ dark red magic _ sparkling underneath his fingertips. Oh, Magnus was pissed off as hell and Alec cracked a smile. ‘’Should I grill him? How do you want him - medium rare or well done?’’ he asked and Alec started laughing loudly, the weight lifting off of Magnus’ shoulders -  _ finally.  _

‘’For now just leave him be,’’ said Alec and Magnus pouted. ‘’For now just… let’s just focus on us okay?’’ asked Alec and Magnus wasn’t pouting anymore. Instead, he just nodded, smiled and then placed his lips on top of Alec’s lips. That was more like it - Raj couldn’t hurt Alexander anymore and if he only tried to do anything like that, Magnus was going to lash out with everything that he had in him. Alec felt two arms going around him, pressing him into a tight and warm hug. 

That felt amazing, Alec felt safe and protected. Nothing could hurt him there. Magnus was his safety haven. 


End file.
